una larga vida
by linda cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica normal o eso creia por cosas del destino su vida cambia  muy drasticamente
1. Chapter 1

**Una Larga Vida**

**BELLA POV:**

Como siempre era un día soleado en Phoenix y yo en el hospital de mi tía recibiendo una transfusión de sangre, que pérdida de tiempo; Bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero llámenme Bella, mis padres son Renée y Charlie fue un matrimonio muy feliz hasta que mi mamá murió cuando yo nací, según mi papá nací prematuramente y por eso todas las semanas recibo una transfusión de sangre pero pienso que no sirve de nada ya que me siento bien, pero que más da .

Tengo 17 años, estudio en el instituto de Phoenix y soy hermosa (jajá se nota mi humildad) tengo el cabello largo con caída en ondas, unos ojos color chocolate, una piel blanca y tersa y una lindo cuerpo que queda bien con cualquier vestimenta. Aunque no se que saque de mi padre por qué no me parezco nada en él, pero es mi padre e igual lo quiero.

Bueno ya vía terminado la transfusión así que me estaba dirigiendo de nuevo casa en nuevo auto blanco , ese color me inspiraba paz aunque a mi papá y mis tíos no le gusto para nada, mi papá era el jefe de policía de Phoenix no ganaba mucho así que me compró lo que podía , me enseño a manejar con cuidado y respetando las normas de seguridad pero siendo sincera eso no me gustaba así que cuando estaba sola presionaba el acelerador a fondo y me daba algunas vueltas disfrutando al máximo la velocidad.

Cuando llegue a casa todo estaba apagado al parecer no había nadie y eso se me izo raro, siquiera debería estar las empleadas de mis tíos o sus hijos por ultimo ( no me llevo bien con ellos porque se creen la gran cosa porque tienen más dinero que yo )

Decidí entrar a la casa por la puerta de tras ya que estaba más cerca a mi cuarto y al mi padre cuando entre fui a la cocina y vi a las empleadas tiradas en el suelo , me asuste y fui a la sala no había nadie o eso creía por que cuando encendí la luz vi a mis tíos con sus hijos abrazados en el sofá cuando me los acerque todos los cuerpos estaba sin una gota de sangre y por ende muertos , fui a mi cuarto para llamar a mi papá por el móvil cuando lo vi sentado en mi mecedora fui abrazarlo y cuan do lo toque estaba frio lo solté de inmediato vi que no tenía sangre y empecé a gritar y a llorar sin consuelo , cuando de repente de entre las sombras salió un hombre con capa se me acerco vi que era muy blanco con unos ojos color borgoña escalofriantes puso su mejor sonrisa y me dijo :

Isabella, hija tiempo sin vernos….


	2. cosas inesperadas

No olviden los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer , algunos son míos ( pero no se preocupen van hacer pocos) 

**BELLA POV: **

Me quede un poco ida por lo que dijo aquel hombre pero recordé a mi padre en mi cuarto y no le hice caso al comentario que izo hace unos momentos y le dije:

- Señor por favor ayúdeme mi padre está esta esta…. - unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos y sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar o través.

Ese señor se me acerco, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a secar mis lagrimas, me abrazo y sentí que otra persona entraba en la habitación me voltee y cuando mire sus ojos sentí q todo mi cuerpo se desvanecía y caí rendida.

Después de 10 horas…

Abrí mis ojos uno por uno pero me sorprendió ver mi cuarto, me levante de un salto, seguro todo era un sueño. Así que salí de la habitación pero vi algo extraño, esta no era mi casa ,las paredes que había a fuera de la habitación parecían muy antiguas , volví a la que se suponía era mi habitación fui al baño a lavarme la cara , como se supone que despierte en otro lugar si yo estaba en MI CASA , seguro me estaba volviendo loca así que me piñizque di un grito de dolor por que se me había pasado la mano , volví a mi habitación y vi a una chica muy hermosa , blanca como yo , tenía unos ojos color negro, 17 años por lo menos, me agarro la mano y me dijo :

Hola Isabella, ¿Cómo estás? – me quede muda por una momento y luego reaccione

Mmmmm, Hola – me sentía cohibida por ella así que fui a ver por la ventana, vi un hermosísimo jardín y eso me izo recordar mi antigua pregunta ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella dijo:

Isabella vámonos tienes que ir a ver a tu padre y hacerle las preguntas que quieras si- me abrazo , me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me saco fuera de esa habitación

Fuimos por muchos pasadizos esta casa parecía un laberinto a decir verdad, más bien esa chica estaba a mi lado si no me hubiera perdido, después de uno 15 minutos ( creo) de estar caminando vi unas puertas enormes , nos detuvimos ahí y me dijo :

Sé que te pueden parecer algunas cosas extrañas cuando entres pero por favor contrólate – yo asentí, sentía que mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, pero tenía que controlarme ya que este lugar daba un poco de miedo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, vi a varias personas pero sobre salían tres personas ellos se sentaban en unos tronos que para mi sorpresa eran de oro. Uno de ellos al verme se levanto de inmediato y no sé como vino a mi lado en menos de 1 segundo , los otros dos se levantaron y también vinieron a mi lado pero ellos fueron un poco más lentos, cuando llegaron a mi lado los tres me abrazaron muy fuerte como si me extrañaran pero yo ni siquiera los conocía así que carraspee un poco , me soltaron y empecé hablar:

Mmmmm, hola a todos disculpen por interrumpir el momento – lo dije mirando a los tres señores – pero me podrían decir ¿dónde estoy , quienes son ustedes y que hago aquí?- les dije un poco levantado la voz en la pregunta , todos me miraron extrañados menos los tres señores y la chica que me trajo acá.

Isabella, hija discúlpame por la descortesía yo soy Aro Vulturi, el es Marcus Vulturi y el es Caius Vulturi - señalando a los otros dos señores - ellos son nuestra guardia- y señalo a todas esas personas que estaba ahí y que por mínimo calculaba habían más de 200 personas.

Isabella mi niña , no te preocupes después te contaremos todo y responderemos tus preguntas – me dijo el señor Marcus , yo asentí

Todos retírense tenemos que hablar con nuestra querida Isabella – dijo Cayo con una voz muy grave y de mando

Kasumi, hija quédate por favor – dijo Aro con una voz muy tranquila a la chica que me había traído hasta acá.

Cuando todos ya habían salido del lugar los tres se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos, lo más extraño fue que Kasumi no se quedo conmigo sino fue a pararse a lado de Aro, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Aro empezó a hablar:

- Mi querida Isabella primero debes saber algo primordial, nosotros no somos humanos somos vampiros y tu también – me quede helada como yo podría ser un VAMPIRO acaso me dañaba el sol o dormía en ataúdes es obvio que no, esta era una gran broma así que me puse a reír (para ser sinceros muy fuerte).

El señor Marcus vino y me agarro el hombro haciendo señales para que me callara, por lo visto reírme de esa forma no le gusta a señor Aro y mucho menos al señor Caius cuando me calme, Aro empezó hablar o través:

Mi querida Isabella creo que será mejor que Marcus te explique las cosas solas terminare diciendo "Bienvenida a tu casa" - después de eso Aro, Caius y Kasumi se fueron y yo me quede a solas con el señor Marcus.

El me agarro la mano y me llevo a otro lado del castillo según vi era una sala de estar habían muchos libros y un gran piano con una decoración clásica, era un lugar muy hermoso en fin .

Isabella tú no eres una chica normal lo sabes no – me miro con mucha ternura que me dio algo en el corazón que no pude contradecirlo así que solo asentí.

Isabella tu y todos nosotros somos vampiros, algunos diferentes que otros como Kasumi, Verónica y tu pero en esencia vampiros.

Señor Marcus disculpe me podría decir ¿Por qué soy diferente?- le dije un poco tímida como se supone que debes hablar con un vampiro, así que mejor me quedo sin provocarlo.

Isabella tu eres semivampiro eso quiere decir que eres mitad humana y no solo eso también eres una princesa en este mundo – okey ahora si este señor esta chiflado como voy a ser una princesa mis padres a las justas tenían para vivir y eran muy normales a menos que …..

Señor si soy una princesa se supone que soy hija de un rey , pero mi padre era solo un policía así que eso no puede ser – le dije un poco rápido y muy nerviosa

Isabella tú no eres hija de un policía ni de un humano, TU ERES MI HIJA y como yo soy un rey en este mundo tu vienes a ser una princesa- me dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba una gran satisfacción.

Si soy tu hija ¿quién es mi madre? – le dije ya exaltada y levantando la vos como se supone que la vida que tenia Phoenix sea mentira, que toda mi familia sea una mentira no lo podía aceptar y que toda mi vida no hubiera estado a mi lado tampoco.

Mi niña tu madre es Renée eso nunca va cambiar – me dijo tocando mi brazo tratando de calmarme –Ella fue una excelente mujer que hizo que me enamore de ella pero lastimosamente estaba casada y la tuve que dejar unos meses después me entere que estaba embarazada pero el bebe le hacía mucho daño así que murió en el parto – tenía una cara muy triste al parecer si quería a mama pero porque me dejo con Charlie acaso no me quería , pensar en todo lo que me dijo me izo sentir mal ,venían imágenes a mi cabeza por todo lo que había pasado con Charlie no pude mas y me desvanecí.

**BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MI FIC GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO AGREGARON COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA Y A LA PERSONA QUE ME ENVIO MI PRIMER COMENTARIO **

**BUENO CUIDENSE BYE **


	3. mi nueva familia

**BELLA****POV :**

QUERIDO DIARIO LO SIENTO POR DESCUIDATE TODOS ESTOS MESES PERO ESTABA UN POCO OCUPADA PERO TE CONTARE LO QUE PASO, NO TE PREOCUPES

8 DE ENERO 9:51pm

Había pasado más de 4 meses desde que llegue a este lugar y me entere que toda mi vida era una farsa, eso me ponía triste pero lo importante era que no estaba sola, estaba mi papá Marcus, mis tíos y claro mis primas. Cada uno me cuidaba y quería a su modo y claro yo también estaba ya empezando a quererlos.

Según como me lo explico Kasumi cada una de nosotras es especial a su modo específicamente en los poderes que manejamos, últimamente me estoy volviendo buena en eso y es muy divertido recibir lecciones de Alecc (creo que le pone nervioso Kasumi) pero seguro son imaginaciones mías.

Después de unas semanas de mi llegada, llegó Verónica de su último viaje, ella es una chica muy feliz siempre haciendo bromas y riendo de todo. Se ve que quiere mucho a Caius y que el también la quiere aunque a veces Verónica aprovecha un poco pidiendo algunas gustitos (como ella lo llama a los regalos costos de su padre) en fin es una gran amiga.

Verónica y Kasumi me contaron que la gran mayoría de vampiros no saben de nuestra existencia así que es un secreto, los únicos que los saben son los guardias y que ellos están prohibidos de hablar algo referente a nosotras, ese día también averigüé quien mato a Charlie, según los guardias fueron unos nómades llamados JEAMS, VICTORIA Y LAURENT que ellos escaparon antes de que llegara mi padre y su guardia.

Bueno mi dieta sigue siendo la misma en esencia solo que recibo un poco mas de transfusiones de sangre ya que negué rotundamente matar a alguien, así que mis primas se unieron a mi causa y ellas también reciben transfusiones, según Kasumi esto la hace sentir mejor consigo misma y Verónica dice que es un gran alivio porque ya no ensuciara su ropa. Tío Aro no estaba muy feliz con esto pero Kasumi lo convenció rápidamente así que nuestros padres eligieron a un médico y lo transformaron para que nos cuidase y nos atendiese cuando necesitáramos sus servicios.

Referente a mi educación , ya no voy al instituto por obias razones y aca recibo una educación especial basada en las materias que debería llevar en el instituto pero aumentando las clases de cómo utilizar los poderes , como tocar instrumentos y como comportarnos en sociedad ( por que según papa nos presentaran en sociedad en la fiesta de fin de año así que debemos estar preparadas para no quedar mal )

Así que esto es lo más importante que ha pasado en estos cuatro meses , bueno me voy a dormir ya que mañana mi papá me seguirá enseñando a tocar piano , luego iremos de compras con mis primas y por ultimo iremos a descansar al jardín , será un día divertido bueno bye

**Kasumi Pov:**

Hoy será un día muy largo así que mejor me apuro en arreglarme se supone que a las 9:00am me encontraría con mi padre y a él le gusta que este puntual cuando voy a conversar con él.

Me dirigí a las habitaciones de mi padre pero cuando entre no solo estaba él , también se encontraban mis tíos y mis primas al parecer yo era la última en llegar , así que tuve que disculparme con todos y especialmente con mi padre que me estaba mirando con mucho reproche por mi conducta .

Cuando termine me senté en el lugar que me correspondía y mi padre empezó a hablar

Mis queridas niñas ustedes saben muy bien que las queremos y también saben que todo lo que hacemos es por su bien es por ello que hemos decidido que ustedes nos sucederán en el trono y para ello tienen que convertirse completamente en vampiros para que puedan regir mas cómodamente y por ello ya esta elegida la fecha de su conversión será en su cumpleaños 19 de cada una – me quede estática si la conversión era según los cumpleaños entonces yo iba ser la primera en convertirme y eso me daba miedo además a mi gusta la comida humana y me daría pena dejarla , estaba pensando en los pros y contras cuando Bella hablo

¿Tío nosotras tenemos que gobernar con alguien así como nuestros esposos?-ella dijo eso con la cara muy asustada y claro yo no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, mi papá nos miro a todas con cariño y dijo que no.

Después de que todo estuvo aclarado mis tíos y mis primas se fueron sin antes Verónica nos haga recordar la hora de la salida. Yo sabía que mi papá no terminaba de conversar conmigo así que me acomode mejor antes de que empezara de hablar.

Kasumi ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños, dime ¿que deseas de regalo? – me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en la cara , lo estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió una idea genialísima

¿Papá me puedes dar 2 regalos?- el me miro cariñosamente y asintió

Pero me lo tienes que cumplir los dos ,si , aunque no te guste – el me miro un poco dubitativo pero yo le sonrisa y puse mi carita de linda e inocente palomita y acepto. Fui corriendo a su lado , lo abrasé y lo bese. – Eres el mejor papá –le dije con la más grande sonrisa en mi cara.

Papi mi primer regalo quiero que sea un nuevo auto de color plomo ,si, y el segundo ya lo sabrás a su momento .

Al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que ya era hora de ir de compras y seguro que Verónica y Bella ya me estarán esperando asi que me despedí de mi padre y me fui rápidamente.

**BELLA POV:**

Termine justo a tiempo la clase con mi padre , me despedí y fui rápidamente a reglarme porque si llego tarde Verónica se amargara conmigo y me comprará lo más feo que mire en las tiendas.

Me aliste lo más rápido posible y me fui a la puerta como lo había dicho estaba ahí desperada esperándonos pero no se limitaba el sentimiento para ella sino que tenía que compartirlo a todos , que se puede hacer ese es su poder y tenía que soportarlo .

Para mi suerte llego Kasumi y nos subimos al coche estaba callada y eso me preocupaba así que vi sus pensamientos y de hecho sus planes estaban muy interesantes así que le dije mentalmente que yo también quería colaborar con su plan solo faltaba comunicárselo a Victoria pero ahora que veo ella se está dando cuenta poco a poquito a sí que le comunique todo y desde su mente estaba saltando de alegría.

Llegamos al centro comercial Victoria se paro y fue abrazar a Kasumi diciéndole – Tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo , cuenta con nosotras pero sabes a ¿dónde iremos?-

Eso no importa la cuestión es que vivamos muy bien el último año de libertad que tenemos- nos dijo Kasumi con una gran sonrisa , la abrazamos y nos fuimos a comprar todo lo que se ponía en nuestro paso ( claro literalmente)

LOS DIAS PASARON ENTRE COMO LE IBAMOS A DECIR A NUESTROS PADRES QUE NOS MARCHARIAMOS Y A QUE LUGAR ARRIBARIAMOS Y NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KASUMI ERA MAÑANA Y YO NO LEHABIA COMPRADO NINGUN REGALO…

13 DE ENERO 10:30 PM

Fui a buscar a mi papá para que me dé una idea de que podría regalarle a Kasumi y además donde conseguiría un regalo a estas horas y lo encontré recostado en su cama viendo una película que era en otro idioma

Papi necesito tu ayuda – le dije con mi vocecita de niña inocente tal y como había aprendido de Victoria – Si mi niña en que te puedo ayudar – me dijo haciendo señas para que me acercara mas – Papi no tengo un regalo para Kasumi y su cumpleaños es mañana, no sé qué hacer-

Bella ve a la repisa de la derecha y busca un paquete de color negro – me dirigí lo más rápido posible y lo encontré para mi buena suerte cuando lo abrí me quede muy sorprendida era un collar bañado en oro con incrustaciones verdes muy bonitos y al costado unos aretes que también tenían lo mismo era algo sorprendente ,me quede unos momentos callada hasta que mi papa me interrumpió –

Bella solo falta ponerles papel de regalo y estará listo para entregarlos mañana ya no te preocupes , fui abrazarlo le di las gracias y me fui a mi habitación

Ahora lo único que me preocupaba era que me iba a poner mañana en la fiesta de Kasumi y ahora que lo pienso bien yo nunca había ido a una fiesta como las de acá.

Abrí mi armario y vi un vestido blanco , largo muy elegante y fino que tenía una nota " BELLA NO TE PREOCUPES DEL CABELLO MAÑANA VENDRA MI ESTELISTA PERSONAL DESCANSA , MAÑANA SERA UN DIA MUY PESADO" VICTORIA

Todas mis preocupaciones estaban solucionadas así que me fui a mi camita , me acurruque y me quede dormida.

HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES SE QUE ME DEMORE EN ESCRIBIR PERO NO ME ALCANZA EL TIEMPO OJALA ME DISCULPEN PORFA DISFRUTENLO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ENPIEZA LA PARTE MAS INTERESANTE DE LA HISTORIA NO SE LO PIERDAN BYE BESITOS

P.D : QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS CON EL MAYOR CARIÑO POSIBLE Y SIES Q PUEDEN DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS ME SIENTO TRISTE CUANDO NO ME NINGUNO EN LA HISTORIA

BYE


End file.
